


Haru no koi

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, First Crush, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Sans s’en rendre compte, il avait arrivé le printemps.Pendant que tous attendraient qu’il ne commence le tournage du Shounen, il fait errer les yeux dans la pièce, en s’attardant sur les quatre garçons non loin d’eux.Il devait être le printemps, bien sûr.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Haru no koi

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Haru no koi**

**(Amour de printemps)**

Kei avait le regard lointain.

Il adorait, dans l’ensemble, cette sensation.

Il allait bien. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de faire rien en particulier, ça le convenait rester assis là, à ne rien faire, à regarder un point dehors et se convaincre que fût la chose plus belle du monde.

Quand Daiki l’avait vu dans cet état la première fois, il s’avait moqua de lui.

Il lui avait dit qu’il sembla ivre, et Kei ne pouvait pas dire qu’il avait tort.

D’ailleurs, il ne lui avait pas donné une réponse. Il était trop perdu dans ses voyages mentaux, trop plongé dans son imagination pour prêter attention à le que se passa atour de lui.

Il se sentait comme une de ces adolescents dans vieux films pour les jeunes, qui s’assoyaient au milieu de pelouses et effeuillaient les marguerites, en récitent avec soin son ‘il m’aime, il ne m’aime pas’, et il continuait à se répéter que s’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre à sa place, probablement il aurait été au premier rang pour se moquer de lui.

Mais il ne pouvait rien. Plus il cherchait de reprendre contact avec la réalité, plus il pensait à la raison parce qu’il était tellement heureux.

Et plus il pensait à la raison parce qu’il était tellement heureux, plus il avait envie de rester toujours dans cet état.

Il avait entendu les autres enfants glousser, probablement en se moquant de lui, et depuis Daiki avait marmonné à l’oreille de Yuya quelque chose comme ‘saison des amours’.

Et à ce moment—là il y avait pensé.

Sans s’en rendre compte, il avait arrivé le printemps.

Pendant que tous attendraient qu’il ne commence le tournage du Shounen, il fait errer les yeux dans la pièce, en s’attardant sur les quatre garçons non loin d’eux.

Il devait être le printemps, bien sûr.

Il devait être à cause du printemps si, à ses yeux, Yabu Kota semblait si sacrément beau.


End file.
